A Story of a Sociopath
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: After the fight with Jimmy Hopkins, Gary spent his time at asylum with full of drama. Few months later he's finally free and could finally go back to Bullworth and chill out. The only problem is a cute "innocent" girl comes in his life. What will he do now? Warning: Murder, Yaoi, and Etc. Rating may change to T to M.
1. Day 1-3

**A Story of a Sociopath**

**Summary: After the fight with Jimmy Hopkins, Gary spent his time at asylum with full of drama. Few months later he's finally free and could finally go back to Bullworth and chill out. The only problem is a cute "innocent" girl comes in his life. What will he do now?**

**A/N: I wonder what happened to Gary after Jimmy beat him up. They never say so whatever. A random thought really. I hope you enjoy and stuff. I don't own Bully but I do own my characters. I hope you enjoy!**

A woman with black hair, pale skin, with a black dress sits down and looks at the readers.

"Welcome to a story called "A Story of a Sociopath" of course you know all about it. Gary finds weird things happening to him at asylum and now in Bullworth he is finding himself in love with other characters. What will him choice? A beautiful young girl, a tough short boy, or his freedom? That's your choice of course. Sorry to keep you waiting but now let's start the story shall we?" The woman turns on the television and watch the story begins.

**Chapter 1: Day 1-3**

I was sitting down like prisoner. Sadly, they all think I'm crazy. If I was really crazy, would I been here before then? It's not my fault that I didn't take my pills. What do pills do anyways? Pills aren't going to change me who the hell I am anyways! Pills are disgusting and I'm tired of swallowing those pills all the god damn time! I wish someone understand that. I was perfectly happy without them. So what I got uncontrolled it's not like I hurt someone. If they really want me to swallow those stupid pills why don't they just get me someone to force me to all the time then? I saw the man come in my cell.

"Gary, it's time for lunch you could be with the rest now." They don't have one of those dresses that my arms can't do anything. Well, at least not yet. I got up and went to the lunch room. I don't have any friends in the place. Everybody is crazy than me. I didn't do anything like them. Stupid Bullworth think I'm crazy.

Of course I have to go to therapy. I hate when they keep asking why and how and stuff. Why can't they just mind their own business? I don't feel combatable talking about my life to other people. I don't even know why I have to take it. Like I always say I'm NOT crazy! I just different I guess. It's not my fault my dad was a mad person! At least I'm not trying to kill people like him!

Same old things happen all the time and I'm really getting bored about it. There's nothing to do, they could have at least try to make us have a little fun here. Of course they don't care about us they only treat us as some crazy old drunk people down the streets homeless. They could give a rat's ass about us.

There's this girl who always screaming for help every day when the same worker try to do something. What he doing to her? Is he going to do the same to the rest of us? I heard rumors saying someone died in here by a worker and someone is next to his crime. I don't know if it's true or false but I'm not going to be his next victim I going to be get out here before he will try to go kill me!

No one really visit me, not even my mom. My father died when I was 9 years old. So I didn't really know much about him, all I know he was insane. He was a doctor who locked up people in the basement and kills them. I don't know the reason why but that's pretty much all I knew. He was really obsessed with dolls. He's really creepy to me. And everybody thinks I'm crazy.

It's was getting dark, it looks like it was around 8:00. I should get to bed now. I heard I have a new therapist now. My old one died. I lay down on bed and tried to go to sleep. It's so hard to go to sleep around this time! Why is it so easy to go to sleep late but not early? Strange, maybe I'm just not use to this time. I'm just going to go to sleep now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Gary…_

I heard a quiet whispered but it didn't really stop me from sleeping.

_Gary, wake up…_

The whispered became loud; I opened my eyes and looked around. I got up from my bed and my cell was opened. I went outside of my cell and looked around. I saw a pale skin and dirty blonde hair girl.

"Gary, follow me you're not safe here!" She grabbed my arm and run with her. We saw two guards standing in front of the door.

"Come with me I know another way!" We ran the outside of the building. I looked down; it looks pretty high I think someone will die if they ever try to jump here.

"Come on, Gary it's our only chance!"

"Are you crazy?! We could die if we jump here!"

"Well, I rather jump here than being murder!"

"What are you talking about? And how you know my name?!"

"Like you forget about me Gary!"

"I DON'T know you, I never met you! How the hell did you know my name?!"

"How could you forget about me like this?"

"I don't know you stop saying that! You're creepy me out!" A man comes in.

"I finally found you two." He smiled creepy.

"No, I don't want this!" She jumps over. I tried to stop her but it was too late. She already jumped I looked down and she fell down to the ground dead. I saw the man with the knife on his hand trying to kill me until someone hit him.

"Hey, are you already there?"

"Um, eh yeah I guess."

"Thank goodness I was here or else you will be dead by now. Come on; let's go to your cell." The lady went to my cell. I went inside and she closed.

"Don't worry he isn't come back ever. He's going to prison right now. I hope you could go back to sleep and feel a lot resting. I hope you could forget all of this. I see you tomorrow, Gary." The lady walked around. Who is she?

I opened my eyes and finally the light is here. I sighed and looked around. I'm so glad everything is over. Well, I'm hoping it is. If not I may end up killing myself. Who was the girl? Why she knows my name? How does she? So many questions, I should worry that later. Tomorrow I could finally get out of here but I have to go back to Bullworth again. I know it sucks but whatever. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. First thing in the morning: Go to my new therapist.

I got up and sat down on the side of my bed. I'm waiting for a man to come. A man comes in.

"Gary, it's time to talk to your therapist." I sighed and nodded. I got up from my bed and walked inside the therapist's room. It's the same lady who saved my life from that man. She had red hair, white skin, and light brown eyes. She wears her red lipstick with her red fluffy dress and red high hills. I sat down and looked at her. She's the most attractive therapist I seen. She also wears glasses.

"I see you like red a lot." I said.

"Oh, yeah I like red it's a pretty lady color." I nodded.

"I see."

"Now Gary, are you feeling already? You seem a little down. Is it because of midnight?"

"Yeah, a little thanks for saving me." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome."

"Now Gary, I see your father was insane person am I right?"

"Yeah, but could you not call him that?"

"Sure, Gary that did sound rude of me." A really attractive friendly therapist, too bad this is my last day of here. I was actually looking forward to get to know her better.

Lunch as always; at least the food is better than Bullworth of course. I will always be starving then. I probably be dead if I starve to death of course it isn't my fault! They probably be sued then!

Another day, another same old boring day it isn't going to be like that again because I'm going to get out of here tomorrow! And I cannot wait for that! This is going to be the best day of my life!

I opened my eyes, a new day arrived! It's time to leave this place forever! This place is a living hell. I can't wait to get out my cell. I sat down on the side of the bed waiting for the man to come. I saw him and grabbed my clothes and changed. I left my cell and could finally go to Bullworth again!

I went inside Bullworth and went back to my old room. It feels great being back in my room. I changed to my uniform. I opened the door and I saw Jimmy talking to Pete. I could care less about them, I'm just going to walk around and chill. I'm tired being at the same place all the time! I could finally relax. I went outside and walk around. I didn't really care that I didn't have any friends. Who needs them anyways? Not me that's for sure! I walked around and nothing change really. What did Jimmy do, stop bullying? That's never going to change.

Everybody is same, it's just normal around here. I was looking at something at the sky wasn't paying attention where I was going. I bumped into a girl and she fell down on the ground. I started to pay attention and help the girl up. I never see her before. She was a beautiful girl. She has dark brown hair and eyes, a caramel brown skin, and big breasts. She had on a girl's uniform with a sweater vest, and black high hills.

"Thank you for helping me up!"

"Um, you're welcome and sorry for bumping into you!"

"It's ok, I will be fine. I'm Jasmine White and you?"

"Um, I'm Gary Smith."

"What a great name! Maybe we could hang out, at night 7:30pm ok?"

"Sure, see you then!" She waved goodbye and walked away. I just keep on walking trying to find something to do. Later at 7:30 I waited at the same spot we met. I saw her.

"Oh good, you're just in time! Let's go!" We walked around talking about ourselves.

**A/N: Yeah that's pretty much it. I will post the rest soon. This story has different endings. So you could choice what ending you want. You could also read all the endings if you like. So yeah just putting it out there, I hope you enjoy! It was really hard work so yeah enjoy!**


	2. Day 3-4

**A/N: Welcome back sorry I didn't post any I didn't have an idea until now so yeah enjoy! Like I say I don't own Bully. P.S. This may change to a crossover to Catherine. I'm just saying. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Day 3-4**

_**The Nightmare:**_

_I was at this world and I looked around, it looks like people from asylum. They were looking around thinking where they are. Where am I? How did I ever come here? I remember being with Jasmine talking and walking together. I walked along with them seeing what's going on. I saw an opened door. I went inside the room. I looked around. There were blocks in some places._

"_What the hell is going on here?!" I looked around._

"_Come on you big idiot! You don't want to die don't you?" Someone said._

"_No, and who are you?"_

"_No questions now, run now and try to climb as fast as you can! You see you at the top! Now hurry the ground is falling you know!" I looked behind me and saw the ground it really is falling. I ran as fast as I can. My arms were wrapped around myself. I couldn't break free what so ever. I saw blocks. How the hell is I supposed to climb?! I jumped on blocks to get to the top. When I made it to the top I looked down. Blocks are falling down. I should hurry now. I ran to make it to the blocks. I jumped on the block. Oh no I'm stuck now. What am I supposed to do now?_

"_You could move the blocks with your head." I push the block with my head. The blocks are not really heavy. I jump on blocks and made it to the top. I heard a bell ringing. I'm must be almost there. I keep running until I made it to the bell. I went to the bell sound and it was a door. I opened the door and looked what behind me. I heard a strange sound. It sounds like a girl._

"_What is that?!"_

"_I'm glad you made it to the top I see you next time. If you still alive." I went inside the door and closed it._

I woke up frighten what was that all about? I'm glad everything is over. I turned my head and I saw Jasmine on MY bed. I was shocked. How did this all happened? What the hell happened? She looked at me.

"Hey Gary." She was holding my arm. I was too shocked.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered to myself. I started to remember now.

_Flashback_

_We were at somewhere where no one was really was looking. We had snacks with us. We were talking to each other._

"_I'm not really looking for someone who really just wants to be with me but also want to have fun with me. Do you know what I mean?" I looked at her._

"_Yeah I know what you exactly mean; I'm kind of shocked though some girls aren't like that. You know, maybe there's girls like you." She smiled at me. I giggled._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing really."_

"_What is it, Gary?" She fell on top me and looked at me. I looked at her. I looked inside her shirt._

"_Like what you see?" I blush and looked away. She moves my hand from her hip to her ass. I blush even more._

Oh shit…

"Oh no I have to go I have to meet someone." She hurries and put her clothes on.

"I actually wanted to stay here longer with you! Bye Gary!" She waved goodbye and left. What the hell just fucking happened? Later I decided to dress up and get to class. I went to my class and sat down. I saw Jimmy completely mad and sat down to me. We were partners in each class. I don't know when they decided to make partners but whatever.

"Don't talk to me at all." Yup, same old Jimmy he didn't change one bit. I wonder what happened to this place though.

"Jimmy, we're partners we HAVE to talk. He turned around away from me.

"Whatever you say, Gary." I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

In photography class, Jimmy and I have to do take pictures of the school which we don't want to so we end up have to do it at night. Great job, Jimmy just great also in biography we have to clean the mess up we did at night. Perfect, now I'm going to be exhausted by doing all of this. I have better things to do such as…well I don't really have anything to do. Well, I'm going to be bored all the time now. At night we were taking pictures together. Jimmy is completely ignoring me.

"Jimmy, wait why are you keep ignoring me?"

"Because I don't want you here that's why!" I sighed.

"Jimmy, all of that was in the past I wasn't using my pills. Now they're really forcing me to use those pills again. Come on Jimmy give me another chance! I promised I won't hurt you again!" He sighed and went up to me.

"You really promised, Gary?"

"I swear I promised!" He nodded.

"If you ever hurt me again, I will NEVER forgive you again. I forgive you this time." I smiled.

"That's great, now let's take some pictures!" We took pictures of the school. We even took pictures of ourselves being silly. We went to the class and gave the pictures.

"Great job boys, now you should hurry go to the biography class and clean. So you guys could have more time to hang out." We nodded and went to the biography class and started to clean the class. We cleaned the floor together. I accidently bump my head on his.

"Ow, that hurts!" I looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to kiss it for you so the pain could go away?"

"Oh, shut up Gary!" I laughed. I lean closer to his face. He looked at me and blush.

"What do you want, Gary?" I giggled.

"Nothing, just messing with you around like the old days." He smiled at me.

"Let's do something different together." He pushed me on the ground and climbed on top of me.

"Jimmy what are you doing?" He leans to my face and push his lips against mines. I was shocked. I thought Jimmy liked girls. He pulls away and looked at me. I looked away and blush.

"I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it, we could just forget this whole thing happened. I promise I won't kiss you again I promise!" I moved my hand from his hip to his ass. I looked at his face and kissed him. He blushes crazy.

"Or we could remember this whole thing happened and kissed again." He kissed me again. I don't know how I end up like this, but I just realized that I'm cheating on Jasmine with Jimmy. Am I correct or not?

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it! So yeah, don't ever cheat on people. Cheating is bad. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy! I may or may not draw picture(s) of this. Just saying so yeah enjoy! P.S. That is NOT how my character is; I just made her like that for this story.**


End file.
